1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens, and particularly relates to an optical imaging lens.
In recent years, the popularization of portable electronic products such as mobile phones and digital cameras makes technologies related to an image module booming in development. The image module mainly contains components such as an optical imaging lens, a module holder unit (module holder unit), and a sensor (sensor). However, a trend that the mobile phones and the digital cameras become slimmer and lighter also makes requirements for miniaturization of the image module become higher. As development of technologies and miniaturization in size of a charge coupled device (charge coupled device, CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (complementary metal oxide semiconductor, CMOS), the optical imaging lens installed in the image module also needs to be dwindled in size, but optical performances of the optical imaging lens should also be considered about. Using a seven-element lens structure as an example, a distance on an optical axis from an object-side surface of a first lens element to an image plane is great, and is detrimental to the thinning of the portable electronic products such as mobile phones and digital cameras. Therefore, an optical imaging lens having a good image quality, a large field of view, and a short system length is desired to be developed.